Slenderverse Sin
by past is today
Summary: Just a collection of Slenderverse smut I write. (warning some non-con)
1. So You'll Punish Me (TimAlex)

"Why are you such a asshole?!" Tim yelled shoving Alex against the wall. They were in another abandoned building location scouting for Alex's stupid film Marble Hornets. Jay had been with them but Alex had been so mean to him he had left early. Alex smirked at Tim and he snarled shoving his forearm against Alex's throat to pin him to the wall. "Well?" Tim spat.

"I do it just for you and you know it." Alex crocked, his voice stained from the pressure on his vocal cords but he still managed to smirk seductively at Tim.

"Oh." Tim sounded, a little taken aback but then he smirked too. "So I'll punish you." he stated and Alex nodded. "Well then that changes things." Tim purred huskily and kissed Alex hard. He pulled back and punched Alex sending him sprawling, Tim sat straddling Alex's waist to keep him down.

Alex stared up at Tim with lust and hatred though Tim knew the second one was more at the world then him specifically. Alex had a split lip now that was bleeding sluggishly, before he could wipe away the blood Tim pulled him up by his shirt collar and kissed him again. Tasting the blood from Alex's lip he wanted more and bit down on the already split skin drawing a moan from Alex.

Finally Tim let Alex draw away from the kiss leaving him gasping, only to then move his assault down to Alex's throat. He bit hard enough to bruise and sucked leaving hickies that would be covered by bruises by the time they were done. Alex moaned and put his hands on Tim's shoulders without trying to push him away. Even though he wasn't trying to resist Tim still growled and grabbed Alex's writs pinning them both to the floor on either side of Alex's head.

"Shit." Alex swore arching as Tim bit the spot under Alex's ear he had learned from experience was the most sensitive. He grinned as he teased the skin with his teeth and tongue making Alex give a uncharacteristic whimper. "Stop teasing." Alex panted and Tim laughed letting go of Alex's wrists so he could grab Alex's hair instead and pull his head back.

"Remember this is a punishment." Tim tisked ignoring it this time when Alex's hands came to rest on his shoulder again. He continued teasing Alex' neck for a couple more minutes drawing out more whimpers and breathy moans before he sat back dislodging Alex's grip on his shirt. "Take your shirt off." Tim commanded.

Seeing Alex immediately push himself up a little and pull his shirt over his head made Tim feel so powerful he had to bite back a moan of his own. When Alex tried to take Tim's shirt off to Tim grabbed Alex's throat and pushed him back down by it. Alex gave a small chocked gasp and grabbed Tim's arm but he didn't try to pull it away, instead he caressed the strangling hand gently.

Softening for a moment Tim kissed Alex more gently the slid down to Alex's chest teasing first one, then the other of Alex's nipples with his tongue. The cold air in the building had already made them hard and sensitive. Alex moaned but the only thing that made it passed Tim's strangling hand was a soft mewl. Tim could feel Alex's erection through his pants by then and he wasn't doing much better himself.

Shifting off Alex he rolled him over. Alex knew what Tim wanted and immediately got to his hands and knees. Without hesitation Tim undid Alex's belt and slid his pants down over his hips. He hoped briefly that no dumb teenagers would decide to come abandoned building exploring today.

"Front left pocket of my jeans." Alex said breathily. Tim blinked and reached into the aforementioned pocket. He grinned when he found a small bottle and pulled it out. As he had suspected it was lube.

"You were planning this from the beginning weren't you." Tim laughed running on hand over the soft skin of Alex's ass. Alex gave a small gasp and wiggled his hips a little.

"Yes." He agreed and moaned when Tim slapped his ass.

"You have been a bad boy." Tim chuckled and smacked Alex's other ass cheek chuckling at the way it made Alex gasp. For good measure he did it and Alex whined a little lifting his hips even more and wiggling them a little. Tim's breath caught in his throat, Alex must have heard it because he wiggled his hips again and Tim could picture his smirk.

Tim growled softly and grabbed Alex's ass cheeks spreading them so he could lean down and run his tongue over Alex's hole. Alex gave a deep moan and clenched his fists gasping when Tim forced his tongue inside Alex as deep as he could.

"Shit. Tim." Alex swore and moaned. Tim hummed an affirmative and the vibration made Alex let out a soft keen. Tim laughed and slowly fucked Alex with his tongue a few more times before leaning back again and pushing two fingers inside Alex sharply. He yelped in surprise but then was quick to push back against Tim, almost fucking himself on Tim's fingers.

"uh-uh." Tim tisked Slapping Alex's ass again with his free hand before reaching forward and grabbing a fist full of Alex's hair. "Stay still." He ordered and leaned over Alex biting his shoulder hard.

"Make me." Alex challenged and Tim laughed knowing exactly what Alex wanted. He obeyed that desire and let go of Alex's hair to grab Alex's throat tightly cutting of his air. Alex's moans were reduced to nearly silent and Tim watched in fascination as Alex's eyes watered, tears falling the stone floor. Was it wrong that that turned him on more? It didn't matter.

He had had enough foreplay now and besides this was supposed to be a punishment, Alex wouldn't mind a little pain. Tim pulled his fingers out, Alex's protest was chocked off by Tim tightening his grip on Alex's throat. He undid his own jeans with one hand and pulled his erection free.

He loosened his grip on Alex's throat as he pushed in so that he could hear the deep groan Alex gave as Tim pushed in. Alex's arms gave out and he went from his hands down to his elbows as Tim started fucking him slowly.

"Tim harder!" Alex half pleaded half demanded rocking back against Tim when he failed to speed up their pace. Tim grabbed Alex's hips to keep him still as he continued to move at a frustratingly slow pace. It was frustrating to Tim as well if he was honest but the noises of protest Alex was making were to amusing to give in just yet. "Tim stop teasing me you asshole." Alex moaned fisting his hands in his own hair, obeying the ongoing rule that he couldn't touch himself until Tim told him he could.

"God damn Alex you are needy." Tim teased and Alex growled at him. "Ask nicely." Tim ordered and Alex moaned softly.

"Please daddy," Alex half purred. "harder."

Tim shuddered and obeyed. Picking up the pace till he was slamming into Alex at a punishing speed. Alex let out small yelps with each thrust.

"Yes." Alex gasped "Fuck! More." Tim growled and tightened his grip on Alex's throat again pulling him up to his knees so his back was pressed against Tim's chest and he could start peppering bites over his shoulders and the back of his neck again. He could barely hear the chocked moans and please that made it passed his hand but they were bringing him closer and closed to cumming anyway.

With his free hand he reached around and curled his fingers around Alex's cock. It was slick with pre-cum and his hand moved easily up and down the shaft jacking Alex off in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Alex was curling in on himself shuddering inexorably as his pleasure reached its high and he came hands pulling his own hair hard.

Tim moaned deep as Alex's ass tightened around his game and he thrust once more and then came too. Growling as Alex squirmed at the feeling of his ass being filled with Tim's cum. Alex collapsed back to his hands and knees and Tim leaned against his back panting.

"We need to do that more often." Alex hummed hissing as Tim pulled out. Tim laughed as he sat back and started fixing his pants.

"We do that at least once a week now!" He pointed out and Alex smirked at him as he pulled up his own pants.

"Yes, and we should do it more." Alex agreed.

"You're right." Tim purred grabbing the collar of Alex's shirt and pulling him closer, his lip was still bleeding just a little. "Why don't you come home with me and we can start working on that right away.


	2. Tonight You Take Control (HabitVinny)

p class="MsoNormal""Tonight you take control." Habit murmured kissing Vinny's jaw softly. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It took Vinny a moment to understand what Habit had said. They'd had sex many times now, it was a welcome distraction for both of them. At first Vinny had been unwilling, though he had been brought round to the idea quickly, Habit had never offered him control. Habit had always taken complete control, even though he was surprisingly gentle with it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Really?" Vinny asked softly, hesitantly running his hands through Habit's hair. He had let it grow out longer now and Vinny didn't mind, now that he kept it clean and, as a plus, it was feather soft./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Really. Whatever you want." Habit promised and kissed Vinny gently. "You've done so much for me, it's about time I start giving something back." Vinny found he couldn't speak suddenly and pulled Habit down for a long soft kiss. Habit surrendered complete control to Vinny, letting him manage the intensity and making the kiss sweet. He didn't bite as he was want to do and he didn't pull away first./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Would you…" Vinny trailed off and bit his lip gently pointing down awkwardly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You want me to go down on you?" Habit asked watching Vinny closely. Vinny blushed deeply then very nearly backed out right then and there and told Habit to take control again, but instead he nodded mutely. "Okay." Habit said and kissed the corner of Vinny's mouth comfortingly, before sliding down over Vinny. They were both still fully clothed so when Habit got level with Vinny's crotch he had to pause to undo his pants./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He glanced up at Vinny for permission before he took them fully off though. Vinny understood what that meant, sometimes when Habit was feeling particularly dominant he undressed Vinny fully and stayed fully clothed himself, just pushing down his pants enough to get his member free. Habit was giving Vinny the option to be dominant this time. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vinny sat up and Habit pushed himself up a little too. Vinny kissed Habit a little harder and reached for the hem of his shirt. Without any struggle or objection Habit let Vinny pull back and raised his arms a little so that Vinny could pull of his shirt more easily. Vinny had never really been given the chance to explore Habit's body properly so now he let his hands roam over Habit's chest, stomach, waist, back. Habit hummed softly and encouragingly into the kiss wrapping his arms gently around Vinny's shoulders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay." Vinny said when he felt like he had touched all of Habit's exposed skin and settled back against the pillows. Again Habit leaned over Vinny and glanced at him for permission this time getting it before he pulled Vinny's pants off. Gently he ran his tongue up Vinny's length before taking it in his mouth. Vinny moaned softly and laced his fingers into Habit's hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Habit bobbed his head, sucking. He rested his hands on Vinny's hips but didn't stop them from moving when Vinny started to thrust a little. Habit started to hum and the vibrations made Vinny moan all the more. There was something else Vinny wanted but he was almost scared to ask, how far could he go with this? Where would Habit draw the line?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Habit?" Vinny asked softly and Habit looked up at Vinny through his lashes. Vinny suppressed a moan, seeing Habit looking up at him like that the his cock in Habit's mouth made him shudder. "Could I…. Would you let me top tonight?" Habit paused for a moment and pulled back moving up so they were face to face. Vinny nearly stopped breathing but Habit smiled at him gently./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I said whatever you want." Habit pointed out and rolled over pulling Vinny with him so Vinny was over top of him. Vinny kissed Habit lovingly, Habit returned the affection surprisingly convincingly. Vinny undid Habit's pants and Habit raised his hips so that Vinny could slide his clothes off leaving Habit naked as he lay under him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vinny reached for the lubricant they had started keeping in the bedside table breaking the kiss so that he could see what he was doing as he applied it to his fingers. Habit didn't help his concentration by peppering kisses along his jaw and throat. He stopped when Vinny started to finger him though because then he just started moaning. Vinny returned the favor, kissing Habits throat before biting gently and sucking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Habit moaned again and started squirming under Vinny, he was much better at just relaxing than Vinny ever was so it wasn't that long before Habit seemed ready. He looked at Habit for permission when he had removed his fingers and lined his erection up with Habit's entrance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go ahead." Habit reassured softly and rested his hands on Vinny's shoulders rubbing them gently. He gasped and arched when Vinny pushed in, Vinny would have frozen but Habit wrapped his legs around Vinny's hips and pulled him in. Vinny moaned at the feeling of Habit's body hugging his member and started kissing Habit's throat as Habit gasped for a moment. He kept himself still until Habit started rocking his hips up against Vinny and then Vinny matched his pace. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vin you're crying." Habit murmured softly and touched Vinny's cheeks and Vinny realized that Habit was right. But why was he crying? He wasn't sad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't worry about it." Vinny said smiling down at Habit and then kissing his neck again. "I just feel safe, I guess I let to many barriers down."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're safe with me." Habit purred running his hands through Vinny's hair. "Always are." There was a small pause and then Habit pushed Vinny back a little so he could look at Vinny's face. "Did you not know that? I won't hurt you." Vinny bit his lip, they had both stopped moving now, Vinny looked away. "Vinny have I hurt you?" Habit asked resting his hand on Vinny's cheek and making him look back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""No but… I was always kinda worried you would. Especially… when I said no to you." Vinny admitted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vin, have I taken advantage of you?" Habit asked breathlessly, he sounded actually afraid. "I didn't mean to but I should have guessed you might feel like you couldn't say no." He kissed the corner of Vinny's mouth gently. "You can always so no to me when it comes to stuff like this Vin. I only make you do things when I think they're for your own good and it would take an idiot to think making you do something like this would be for your good."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""No Habit. No." Vinny said and kissed Habit quickly but when Habit stared at him hard Vinny relented. "Okay at first I was reluctant but not anymore." Vinny said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry." Habit murmured, his eyes wide and worried./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't be." Vinny said. "It's okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You take control more often now okay?" Habit asked kissing Vinny softly. "And talk to me, tell me what you want, what you don't."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Habit, do you love me?" Vinny asked and Habit froze for a moment looking like a dear in the headlights. Vinny could see emotions warring and he couldn't totally tell what they were. When Habit snarled Vinny shrunk away but then Habit relaxed again and cupped Vinny's face in his hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""As much as I love anyone, I love you. And damn you for that." Habit agreed and Vinny kissed him. That was as good as it would get and was more then Vinny had ever expected from Habit. Now they started to move again, rutting together in a fever of passion and longing now. Their kiss was hard and wet with tears Habit threw his head back and moaned more loudly when Vinny finally got his angle right./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"His nails dug into Vinny's back but Vinny didn't mind at all it only accented the pleasure that was building in him even less restrained then usual. Vinny reached down and took Habit's erection in his hand pumping it in time with his thrusts as best he could when they were becoming so erratic. Habit groaned pulling his own hair, Vinny watched Habit's eyes role back as he came shuddering wildly as he come over both of their stomach. The erotic sight of Habit shivering under him and the feeling of the warm come splattering over his stomach pushed Vinny over the edge and he moaned low and deep in his throat as he came too./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vinny collapsed next to Habit and Habit turned pressing against Vinny's chest. Vinny wrapped his arms around Habit's waist. Habit kissed the last remnants of tears from Vinny's face and then kissed his lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""We should have sex like that more often." Habit sighed and closed his eyes relaxing against Vinny./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""If we don't shower we're going to be really sticky in the morning." Vinny pointed out chuckling slightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't care." Habit grumbled hitting his face against Vinny's chest. "Comfy and tired. Sleep now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay." Vinny agreed, reaching over to the light switch and turning them off then let himself relax as well. He was tired too after all, physically and emotionally now. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	3. Punishment and Reward (HabitVinny)

"Habit." Vinny gasped arching up off the bed. His hands were tied behind his back and he was naked. Habit had settled himself between Vinny's legs comfortably and was currently finger fucking Vinny. "Habit please, please stop I don't want this." Vinny whimpered looking at Habit pleadingly through his tears.

"I know you don't Vin." Habit laughed without stopping or slowing down. "I don't care you pissed me off."

"I'm sorry." Vinny yelped as Habit added a third finger. "I'm sorry." He said softer and then gave a small moan. He had tried to kill himself, maybe for the second or third time. He wasn't sure why he still held out hope that Habit would let him die but this was the first time Habit had actually punished him for it.

"I don't care." Habit snarled again leaning over Vinny threateningly, Vinny shrunk back. "The first two times you did that I tried to make things better for you. But I guess you just took that as a reward for having tried to take the easy way out huh?"

"No, no I-ahh." His words were cut off in a moan as Habit curled his fingers hitting Vinny's prostate.

"I don't want to hear it." Habit snarled pulling his fingers out. Vinny knew better then to think that was a good sign and he was right, instead Habit was lining his dick up with Vinny's entrance. "Actions speak louder then words you fuck up and that was your third strike." He thrust deep inside Vinny to accentuate his point. It hurt and it felt good and Vinny was more humiliated then he had ever been in his life.

"I won't to it again I promise." He half moaned closing his eyes tightly and struggling half heartedly against the ropes around his wrists.

"No you won't." habit said grabbing Vinny's throat tightly enough to silence him. He started thrusting while Vinny was struggling for air. Vinny's mouth opened in silent gasps and moans, he felt like he might pass out when Habit kissed him. Just when he was on the edge of unconsciousness Habit pulled back and let go of Vinny's throat. He cursed his traitorous body for gasping for air, he didn't want to be conscious during this, he cursed it even more when the first sounds that came out of him after he got his breath back were moans.

The pain had faded some time while Habit had been strangling him but now that it felt good Vinny only hated it more. Habit had taken control over Vinny's life and death, over when he was allowed outside. Habit had control of almost everything and now with ease he had taken over control of what Vinny felt. He couldn't stop the way his body reacted, how could nature allow for this. Then Habit started jacking Vinny off as well, alternating his strokes with his thrusts.

"Stopstopstop Habit please." Vinny whined desperately. He was so close to coming and he didn't want to. Habit didn't stop though, he started going faster. Vinny could feel pleasure coiling inside himself like a spring. He didn't want this, didn't want didn't. His own thoughts were silenced as a wave of please caught him up and he screamed as he came all over his own chest.

The pleasure left him shuddering as Habit thrust a few more times and then came as well. Vinny was wracked by a fresh wave of sobs when he felt Habit's seed spill inside of him. It was warm and sticky and horrible, Vinny felt sick. When Habit pulled out he let Vinny turn onto his side and curl into a ball. He hoped Habit would leave right away but he didn't, instead he lay down behind Vinny and wrapped one arm around his torso.

"I'm sorry." Vinny whispered again without being prompted. He was scared, there was no guarantee that Habit would think Vinny had been punished enough yet. Vinny couldn't stop his own shaking.

"I know." Habit said more calmly, petting down Vinny's side with one callused hand.

"I promise I won't do it again I just…" Vinny couldn't think of anything to say. Another wave of shivers wracked his body and he curled up tighter, ignoring the way doing so strained his shoulders. Habit's arm retracted from around his waist and fumbled with the ropes for a moment releasing Vinny's arms. He let Vinny pull then around back in front of him and massage his sore wrists, that was a good sign. "Thank you." Vinny whispered.

Still Habit didn't leave. He touched Vinny with gentle hands, running his palms over Vinny's arms, stroking his hair, and kneading some of the tension out of his back. None of them were sexual and Vinny found himself enjoying them, he leaned into the touches involuntarily and closed his eyes.

"You're going to be okay now Vin." Habit promised softly, gently massaging Vinny's sore back. "I think that's enough." Vinny felt himself relax a little.

"Thank you." He sighed closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the touches.

"You've been lonely haven't you?" Habit asked softly and Vinny felt him shift closer. "Why don't I stay with you for tonight?" Vinny thought about it for a minute. He had been lonely, he was still lonely. Maybe it would be nice to be close to someone, even if it was a superficial closeness, even if it was just for tonight.

"Yes please." Vinny said and Habit snuggled up against his back. Vinny tried his best to stop crying now.

"Vinny?" Habit asked softly and Vinny gave an answering hum. Habit pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard, he reached out for Vinny and after a moments hesitation Vinny sat up to. Habit pulled Vinny against his side and pushed Vinny's head down on his shoulder. Vinny relaxed. "You can cry Vin. I'm not stupid enough to think I didn't hurt you, and humans cry when they're in pain. You can cry." Vinny bit his lip, Habit gave a slightly frustrated sigh. "I've seen lots of people cry Vin, there's nothing shameful about it. I won't use it against you or anything."

So Vinny did let himself cry. Tucked against Habit's side he sobbed into the crock of Habit's neck while Habit stocked his hair and rubbed his back. Habit didn't say anything, he knew there was nothing he could say that would help. But right now just this was helping, just having someone hold him and let him cry was helping, even if it was the same person who had caused his tears.

When Vinny started to fall asleep Habit shuffled them both down till they were laying comfortably in bed. Vinny's head was still on Habit's shoulder and Habit pulled the blankets up over both of them. He settled himself in for the night without asking Vinny to move away. Hesitantly Vinny wrapped his arms around Habit and Habit let him arching his back so that Vinny could slide one arm under it and hold Habit fully. Habit slipped hi arms around Vinny as well and hocked one leg over Vinny's.

"Thank you." Vinny sighed. He was comfortable and warm, safe in the knowledge that Habit thought he had suffered enough for today and wouldn't do anything else to hurt him. Habit chuckled and kissed the corner of Vinny's mouth lightly.

"I'll do this again for you some times okay?" Habit offered. Vinny couldn't bring himself to be suspicious of Habit's kindness, not when kindness was what he so badly needed.

"Yes please." He sighed and Habit hummed a affirmative. Vinny drifted off to sleep happily in the glow of unexpected affection.


	4. Paws (HabitVinny)

"You're being such a good little pet for me." Habit purred running one hand up the inside of Vinny's thigh and smirking when Vinny's breath hitched. "I have one more test for you though."

"Anything." Vinny moaned rocking his hips desperately. Habit had been keeping him on the edge for over a hour now testing different toys on him while a cock ring keept him from relies and Vinny was completely loosing his mind. He had never felt this good in his life but if Habit kept him from cumming for much longer he felt like he would die. He was already crying from the mixture of pleasure and frustration, if Habit had given him a safe-word he would have used it.

"Put this on." Habit directed pulling a small plain black bag out from under the bed and throwing it to Vinny. Vinny caught it as best he could with shaking hands and pulled the clothes out, a white corset, stockings and a fluffy skirt. Vinny swallowed hard but he didn't argue slipping into the stockings and the skirt, he struggled a little with the corset.

"Come here pet." Habit crooned and Vinny looked up to see Habit laying propped up on the bed reaching out to Vinny with both hands. Vinny crawled across the bed to Habit and straddled his hips grinding down against him inadvertently and giving a small whimper. Habit bit back a moan and finished doing up Vinny's corset, then slid his hands under Vinny's skirt to attach the built in garters to Vinny's stockings properly. Vinny whimpered and squirmed letting out a small sob when Habit was finished and sat back to look Vinny over.

"Beautiful." Habit hummed smiling predatorily at Vinny running is hands down the more exaggerated curve the corset gave Vinny's waist. "One more thing missing. Hold your hands out for me bunny." Vinny obeyed immediately, holding his hands in front of him, maybe Habit wanted to cuff him? That wasn't unusual.

It turned out that that was almost exactly what Habit wanted only these cuffs were a little different. Habit pulled them from his pocket and immediately Vinny noticed the small cloth sacks that were attached to them. As Habit slid them over Vinny's hands he was forced to curl his hands into fists and when the cuffs were tightened around his wrists they trapped his hands as well, making them basically useless. He stared down at the white things, they had paw detailing on them.

"Now your perfect." Habit complimented running his hands up under Vinny's skirt. "Aren't you daddy's perfect pet?" Habit crooned making Vinny shiver.

"Yes." Vinny moaned. "Please daddy, I've been so good, can't I have a treat now." He pleaded, grinding down against Habit's crotch, he could feel the hardness there, it seemed like Habit hadn't been unaffected by hours of teasing Vinny either.

"And what treat do you want pet?" Habit teased grabbing Vinny's hips hard and grinding up against him.

"I need you to fuck me daddy. Please let me cum." Vinny begged breathlessly and Habit laughed. He reached down and undid his pants. Vinny lifted himself up a little so that Habit could kick them off. Vinny moaned when he felt Habits, now freed erection brush his ass.

Habit pulled the final toy, a small vibrator out of Vinny's ass. Vinny whimpered at the empty feeling but he stopped himself from immediately pushing down and fucking himself on Habits dick. He looked up at Habit for permission first letting out a small sob of frustration when Habit paused for a moment, seemingly to think about it. Finally he smiled and nodded, giving Vinny the permission he needed to sink down, completely sheathing Habits cock inside him.

Habits moan was swallowed in Vinny's half scream. He started moving watching in absent fascination at the way his skirt fluffed and rustled as he moved. Habit lifted his skirt to get a better view as Vinny rode him.

"Hold this in your mouth so daddy can get a better view." Habit demanded and Vinny obeyed, grabbing the hem of the skirt in his teeth when Habit held it near enough. Holding up the skirt so that Habit could watch as his cock disappeared into Vinny repeatedly as Vinny rose and fell. "God pet, you're like the poster child of a whore." Habit teased and Vinny moaned.

It was a pretty view to Habit, Vinny's cock standing proud and leaking as Vinny road him. Vinny's face was flushed with lust, eyes unfocussed and pupils wide with pleasure.

"Daddy's little slut." Habit purred running one finger teasingly up Vinny's length which was covered with precum, smearing the slick substance over his fingertips. Vinny moaned loudly and nodded since he couldn't talk very well around the edge of the skirt which was still held in his teeth. Habit laughed and snapped the elastic of one of the garters.

The sting made Vinny toss his head back and moan even more loudly. "You like that baby." Habit asked and Vinny nodded again so Habit did it again. Moaning with Vinny this time because the pain made Vinny's ass tighten around Habit's cock. Habit surged up into a sitting position and bit Vinny's neck, slapping his hip hard at the same time. Vinny gasped and accidently let go of the skirt letting it fall back around his legs.

"I'm sorry." Vinny apologized immediately, he would have said more but Habit has slapped his hip again and his words were cut of in a moan as he jerked up away from the pain and then slid back down.

"Forget it. Faster." Habit ordered and Vinny obeyed, riding Habit faster as Habit started leaving bite marks all over Vinny's neck and shoulders.

"Oh daddy." Vinny moaned and Habit growled. Vinny could feel Habit's cock throbbing inside him Habit was close.

"You want me to cum inside you don't you slut." Habit asked, his voice husky with pleasure.

"Yes!" Vinny moaned. "Please, I've been good."

"You have been good pet." Habit agreed pulling Vinny's hair hard and running his other hand over Vinny's corseted side. The up under Vinny's skirt to pump his cock in time with Vinny's downward thrusts reducing Vinny to babbling.

"Yes, Oh that feels so good! I-uh! Daddy please."

Habit moaned against Vinny's skin as he bit down hard on Vinny's shoulder drawing blood. Vinny yelped and moaned as Habit lapped up the salty, metallic liquid. Vinny Tried to grab on to Habit for support but the mitted cuffs wouldn't let him. Habit pushed Vinny down so he was laying on his back and crawled over him thrusting relentlessly and quickly.

"Cum for me pet." Habit ordered and finally released the clasp on the cock ring. Vinny screamed as he came, rocking up against Habits thrust as he road out his orgasm. Habit bit down hard on Vinny's shoulder again and Vinny felt the rumbling moan as Habit came too. Spilling warm seed inside Vinny. They collapsed to the bed together in a tangle of limbs.

"You did so well pet." Habit praised kissing the bite mark on Vinny's shoulder. "Beautiful." Vinny soaked in the praise, he loved feeling useful, feeling needed, feeling loved. Vinny glanced down at his hands and chuckled when he realized the cuffs were still there. He had almost forgotten about them during the heat of the moment. Jokingly Vinny kneaded Habit's side like a cat might. Habit laughed too and pet Vinny' hair, Vinny liked that.

"Will you stay?" Vinny asked Habit softly, Habit stared into space thinking about it for a minute.

"Ya I will." Habit decided. Vinny breathed a small sigh of relief and settled himself more comfortably against Habit's side. He didn't dare ask Habit to take of the cuffs, Habit would if he wanted to and Vinny didn't mind them to much, they were surprisingly comfortable. The corset on the other hand, that would have to go sooner then later.


	5. You Got Me (HabitVinny)

"Habit?" Vinny asked slinking into the attic where Habit was cleaning up. Vinny's hands were shoved in his pockets. He looked timid and scare but that wasn't unusual. When Habit turned and grinned at Vinny he didn't suspect anything.

"Ya Vin-vin? What can I do for you?" Habit rested his hands on his hips and rocked back on his heals a little. Vinny was hunched so much that Habit hardly had to look up to see his face but he still had to look up a little.

"I-I want to try something." Vinny said creeping closer to Habit. Habit stepped forward to meet Vinny.

"Oh what is it Vin?" Habit asked his eyes half hooded seductively and he pressed himself against Vinny. Vinny took his hands out of his pocket and reached for Habit's waist. Habit smiled at Vinny and then gasped when pain blossomed in his side. He reached for the spot but Vinny grabbed his wrists.

There was a brief struggle that ended with both of them on the floor, Vinny on top of Habit, pinning his wrists to the floor on either side of his head. Habit snarled reaching for his power to push Vinny away. His eyes widened when his power refused to move outside of his skin. He looked up at Vinny and saw that he looked both triumphant and still uncertain.

"I p-put that symbol you showed Noah on the blade. I don't think you can… leave now." Vinny said uncertainly. Habit glanced down and saw the handle of a short knife protruding from his side.

"Clever Vinny. Clever." Habit growled baring his teeth. "You've got me. You can't kill me, you won't be able to keep me so what are you going to do while you've got me?" Vinny hesitated a moment to long and Habit slid one leg between Vinny's legs grinding up against him. "I asked what you were going to do while you had me." Habit repeated laughingly.

"Stop that." Vinny said shakily. Habit smirked and did at again. Suddenly Vinny's hands became bruisingly tight around Habit's writs. "I said stop that Habit." Vinny ordered. "I swear Habit I will punish you if I have to. You showed me how after all."

Habit surprised himself by moaning softly. It had been a long time since anyone had been able to take control away from him. It was deferent, new, exotic even, and Habit wasn't ashamed to admit he wanted more.

"Do it." Habit hissed grinding up against Vinny a third time. He could feel that Vinny was starting to get hard under his pants. Vinny hesitated, then he forced both of Habit's hands above his head so he could pin them with one hand. Habit didn't bother fighting particularly. Vinny grabbed a length of rope that was on the floor making Habit sit up so he could tie Habits hands behind his back then pushed him back down. He bit down hard on Habit's neck and Habit give a low growl then a moan as he got used to the pain and it gave way to a burning pleasure.

"That's right Vin. Take it out on me." Habit moaned. Vinny pulled back a little, Habit registered that his head had snapped to the side before he registered the pain of Vinny's blow. Vinny had backhanded him hard across the face, that would bruise, right now it stung, Habit moaned softly again.

"Shut up." Vinny half growled, there was no trace of his usual timidness now. If Habit had been a bit younger he might have been afraid but there was nothing Vinny could do to him that he was afraid of. So he was free to find this new aggressive confidence hot as hell. Habit bit his lip making himself push down any responses, he didn't want to discourage Vinny just now after all.

Vinny smiled triumphantly and grabbed a handful of Habit's hair, dragging him to his knees. Vinny pulled Habit's shirt over his head leaving it stuck around Habit's tied wrists even further restraining him. Vinny checked to make sure that the knife hadn't been dislodged during the motion, once he was sure it hadn't he walked away from habit. Habit watched Vinny closely as Vinny crossed to the corner of the room where Habit kept a few of his toys. How adventurous little Vince was being tonight!

Vinny picked out a whip, classic, and turned back to Habit. Habit stayed silent, cocking his head to the side slightly as Vinny approached him again. He dared Vinny to act with his eyes, questioning whether Vinny could follow through or not. Vinny hesitated for another moment but then a small crack broke the silence, it was a moment later that Habit felt the corresponding stripe of pain cross his chest. Habit moaned his back arching, Vinny stuck again and again, harder each time.

By the time he stopped Habit was panting and shaking, his entire chest burned from the kiss of the whip. He shifted uncomfortably, his pants were far to tight now. His erection pressed uncomfortably against the cloth. Vinny's eyes finally landed on the tent in Habit's pants and widened slightly then he smirked.

"I really should have guessed as much." Vinny sighed. He sounded disappointed, maybe he was, Habit didn't care.

Vinny dropped the whip, Habit's eyes followed the fall and while they were off Vinny he stepped forward, quickly undoing his pants and sliding them down. He grabbed a fistful of Habit's hair and yanked his head down towards his erection, obviously Vinny was enjoying this too. Habit gasped when his hair was pulled and Vinny took the opportunity to shove his cock half way down Habit's throat.

Habit quickly suppressed Evan's gag reflex and pushed his head down even further, excepting Vinny's dick into his throat. Vinny moaned gripping Habit's hair even tighter as he fucked Habit's throat. Habit relished in the salty taste and relished the way Viny's dick rubbed against the inside of his throat with each thrust leaving it raw and sore.

Habit didn't try to control his moans as he eagerly sucked Vinny off. When Vinny pulled back it was suddenly. Habit found himself whimpering at the loss, the whimper turned into a yelp as he was bent forward so his face was pressed against the floor and his ass was in the air.

He felt the cool air against skin as his pants were quickly pushed down. He practically screamed as Vinny pushed his cock deep into Habit's unprepared ass. One of Vinny's hands was on Habits shoulder, the other still in his hair, using it for leverage as he started to thrust. Habit shuddered, moaning as the pain mixed with pleasure. His ass must have torn because blood started to lubricating the way.

Vinny thrust harder, Habit moaning with every thrust. Rocking back against Vinny desperately after all he didn't really care what happened to this body, it wasn't even really his own. He turned his head so he could see Vinny's face, nearly laughing when he saw how triumphant Vinny looked. Habit was distracted again quickly by another thrust with its accompanying wave of pleasure.

He yelped in sudden pain, Vinny had slapped his ass, hard. Vinny did it again, this time timing it with his thrust. The mix of pain and pleasure was almost more then Habit could take, his hands curled into fists nails digging into his palms.

"More." Habit moaned, he hadn't spoken up till now but he couldn't keep it up anymore. "Harder, please Vinny." Habit groaned, begging unashamedly. Over him he felt Vinny shudder. Another hard slap to his ass and thrust sent Habit over the edge, he gave a shriek as he came. Shuddering as Vinny thrust a few more times erratically and then followed Habit over. Vinny gave a deep groan as he came inside Habit, the salty cum stinging the tears inside Habits ass.

He hissed as Vinny pulled out. Vinny sat down next to Habit hard panting heavily, making the mistake of not checking weather the knife was still in Habits side. Habit grinned widely when he realized it wasn't, it must have fallen out as some point while they had been fucking. Now that he had control of his power he undid the ropes around his wrists in an instant and pulling free. Ignoring the pain in his body he tackled Vinny to the floor before Vinny could realize what had happening.

"That was fun." Habit purred grinning savagely down at Vinny who was looking very scared and small again. "Now let me return the favoure."


	6. Netflix and Chill (HabitPatrick)

Habit growled unhappily when the phone in his pocket vibrated. He had been having fun torturing some poor sap, why was he being interrupted. His annoyance faded a little when he pulled out his phone and saw that it was Patrick who had texted him. Patrick and him had been dating on and off, steadily if they only counted the time they were in control not Michael or Evan.

 _Netflix and Chill? ;)_ Habit read the text twice but didn't understand it any better.

"What's Netflix?" He asked the guy he had been torturing, repeating the question patiently when he got a confused look.

"It's a site people watch movies and tv show on." The guy explained looking no less confused.

"So if someone's asking me to 'netflix and chill' with them they want to hang out and watch movies?" habit asked glancing back down at the text. Why would that warrant a winky face.

"Uhhh not necessarily." The guy said and it was Habits turn to give him a confused look. "It's become slang for sex." The man explained quickly.

"Huh." Habit said glancing back down at his phone, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Well it looks like you're going to get the night off." He joked to the bloodied man who seemed to collapse in on himself in relief. Habit laughed and left his attic texting Patrick that he'd be over in a half hour or so. Patrick would kill him if he showed up bloody incase is stained anything.

 _Can't wait babe._ Patrick texted back. Habit chuckled, Patrick was the only one that ever called him 'babe'. Habit thought he would kill anyone else if they did it but for some reason from Patrick it was kind of hot.

Habit showered quickly and changed out of his bloodied clothes. Just to please Patrick he put on one of the nicer shirts Patrick had picked out for him. When he glanced at himself in the mirror he had to agree that it looked pretty good, this sort of shirt looked better with short hair though and Habit hadn't bothered to cut his in a while. It stuck out awkwardly over the caller but there was no time for a haircut now so he shrugged it off.

Habit showered quickly an got dressed quickly Just to humor Patrick he put on the jacket Patrick had gotten him instead of his old ratty one he still liked better. He stopped to glance in the mirror grinning at his reflection and winking though that was more for the sake of Evan trapped in the inside of their head.

"I'm going to get laid in your body. How do you feel about that?" Habit asked, Evan didn't answer. Habit wasn't sure if that meant that Evan wasn't conscious or wasn't talking to him. It didn't matter. Habit grabbed his phone and shot Patrick a text.

 **YOU HOME?** It had taken him ages to figure out how to keep caps lock on his phone but he had done it. He gave his room one last glance around and decided he should grab the lube he always kept just in case, he put it in his pocket.

 _Yep. You coming now?_ Patrick texted back almost immediately.

 **YEP.** Habit texted back and then opened the door from his bedroom, twisting space so that it opened into Patrick's house. He looked back over his shoulder at what was now Patrick's yard behind him. Then he stepped in and slammed the door.

"Honey I'm home." He yelled jokingly. Patrick got up from the couch where he had been sitting gracefully and set down his phone. Maybe he had been texting Habit back.

"Welcome back." He chuckled and sashayed up to Habit wrapping his arms around Habit's waist leaning down a little to kiss him. Habit grabbed Patricks hair and kissed him back hard.

"So what did you what to watch on this Netflix thing?" Habit asked when they finally broke the kiss. It would be best to let Patrick choose when the apparent meaning of 'chill' came in. Besides Habit still wasn't completely sure he trusted the insight of his victim, last time he checked chill was the new word for relax.

"I thought you'd like this show Hannibal." Patrick said leading Habit over to the couch. "I already have it set up." They settled on the couch, Patrick curling up rather small so that he could tuck up against Habit. Habit wrapped his arm around Patricks shoulders and started rubbing the far one gently. Patrick gave a encouraging hum and set the show to play.

They were half way through the first episode when Patrick started kissing Habit's neck. Habit gave a hum like a purr and tilted his head a little to give Patrick a better angle but was still mostly paying attention to the show. Patrick was right, it was good, he liked it. When Patrick started open mouth kissing his neck though, leaving little red marks and nips across habit's jaw he couldn't pay attention to the tv anymore and moaned softly.

Patrick giggled a little and pulled back before pouncing on Habit, pushing him back so he was laying on the couch with Patrick stretched on top of him. He straddled Habit's waist and leaned over him kissing and nipping his neck and collar bone now.

"Well aren't you a playful kitten today." Habit murmured running one hand down Patricks back and over the curve of his butt.

"Mrrrrawr." Patrick sounded jokingly, imitating a cat well, and laughed pulling Patricks hair a little to draw his head back and then kissed him hard. Patrick kissed back just as hard then he grabbed habit's wrists and tried to pin his hands. There was a quick struggle before Habit rolled them both of the couch. They landed on the carpeted floor with a thump and Habit on top. Patrick didn't seem to mind and didn't fight to get back on top, Habit growled triumphantly and started to pull Patricks shirt off over his head.

"If you tear is I'll stab you." Patrick threatened and Habit laughed making sure to be careful with the clothes. When the shirt was off he laid it aside carefully and then pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside carelessly. His eyes roamed over Patricks pale skin. As usual it was spattered with small dark bruises, Habit loved how easily Patrick bruised, he would have some new interesting ones after today most likely.

Patrick grabbed Habit shoulders and pulled him down to quickly They're lips collided hard and Habit cut his lip on his own teeth. He didn't care though and kissed Patrick back humming happily when Patrick lapped the blood from his lip. Patrick wrapped his legs around Habit's hips and pulled them down grinding up against him at the same time. Habit groaned down against Patrick easily and let out a growling moan feeling Patrick shudder under him.

Habit lunged down suddenly and bit down hard on Patricks neck. Patrick gasped happily and arched under Habit his sharp nails digging into Habit's back, he felt them break the skin and snarled. Heir bodies rolled together easily, Patrick mewled and Habit moaned. 

It wasn't long before Habit was sick of their remaining clothes. He undid Patricks pants and he lifted his hips so that Habit could yank them of quickly watching in amazement as Patrick's erection sprang free, he was so hard already. Patrick crossed his wrists above his head and looked up at Habit from under half hooded lids.

"Cat got your tongue?" He purred and Habit realized his mouth was hanging open a little. He closed it. How did Patrick always manage to catch him off guard?

"Naughty kitten." Habit teased reaching down to stroke Patricks cock. "Stealing is wrong." Patrick gave a small breathy moan.

"Oh but don't you know that if what's yours is mine, what's mine, is yours?" Patrick offered voice full of lust.

"Is that so?" Habit laughed. "Well then I know just what I want to take." He crawled down till his head was even with Patricks dick and then leaned down, taking it into his mouth without hesitation. Patrick gave a abrupt moan and reached down to grab handfuls of Habit's longish hair.

Habit reached into his pants pocket for the bottle of lube, quickly coating his fingers so he could start finger-fucking Patrick as well. Patrick gave a soft cry and started rocking his hips, first up into Habit's mouth and then down against his hand. Habit chuckled and the vibrations made Patrick shiver with pleasure.

When Partricks ass started to loosen around his fingers Habit pulled back undoing and kicking off his own pants as Patrick watched him intently. Habit applied lub to his dick as well and then grabbed Patricks hips and pulled him closer, Patrick gave a small yelp of surprise that quickly turned to a moan as Habit slid inside.

"Fuck." Patricks swore and grabbed Habits shoulders pulling himself up So he was sitting on Habit's lap, legs around Habit's waist.

He rocked down as Habit, meeting with a small slapping sound. Habit nails dug deep into the skin of Habit's shoulder and Habit Patricks hips bruisingly hard as he leaned back seeking a better angle. Patrick yelped when they found the right one tossing his head back as Habit's dick ran against his prostrate sending a wave of pleasure through him.

Habit hunched forward a little so he could lick and suck Patrick's nipples as Patrick road him, biting softly he earned yelps and moans. Patrick clawed Habit's back trying to get better perches and bit Habit's neck gently sucking hard. Habit moaned, Patrick loved giving him hickeys. It seemed to be his way of marking Habit, saying 'this is mine. I won this'.

Patrick started to move faster and Habit matched his speed. He could feel pleasure building in his gut, higher, higher, higher. Patrick through back his head and nearly screamed as he came his back arching and his ass tightening viselike around Habit's dick. That was more then enough to push Habit over the edge as well and he came inside Patrick, riding out his orgasm as Patrick left Habit one more hickey just for good measure.

Once Habit was done Patrick lifted himself off Habit's lap smirking triumphantly at the five hickeys he had left on Habits neck while Habit appraised the already forming bruises on Patricks hips in the same light.

"That was fun." Patrick commented moving back to the couch and waiting for Habit to join him.

"It was." Habit agreed with a small yawn joining Patrick on the couch and leaning against him a little sleepily. "But why is it called Netflix and chill? Since when is chilling a word for having sex?"


	7. Can I See Them (ObserverNoah)

Noah woke up with a start. It was rare that he slept now a days and the awakening annoyed him. He turned over to try and go back to sleep but he got the feeling he was being watched and he had learned to pay attention to that feeling so he sat up. Sure enough when he sat up he spotted observer blending into the shadows in the corner of the room. Noah shivered as the cool ear hit his skin, he had been warm within the covers and now he was cold again.

"Hey asshole will you leave? Watching me sleep is creepy as fuck." Noah snapped and Observer grinned, making him much easier to distinguish from the darkness.

"Of course I'm not going." Observer answered in his oddly monotone voice. Noah huffed and lay back down, even if Observer was here Noah wasn't going to let that stop him from getting some sleep. But in sitting up he had let cold air under the cover and he shivered.

"If you're not going to get out of my house make yourself useful and get in my bed. I'm cold." Noah said pulling back the covers next to him a little bit. Observer froze and Noah chuckled at how much he looked like a robot that had frozen up. When he opened his mouth Noah fully expected him to say _'dose not compute'_ but instead he just said;

"Okay." And then climbed into bed next to Noah. As Noah had expected Observer was warm, not hot like Firebrand but warmer then most people. Noah sighed contentedly and shifted closer to the source of warmth. Observer stayed perfectly still and somehow that encouraged Noah to move closer. It was like Observer was just a large hot pack and because of that Noah ended up pressed against him pretty quickly.

Noah closed his eyes and sighed contentedly he was almost drifting to sleep until he shifted and put his arm over Observers chest. Ehen he did he felt a odd sort of lump under Observers shirt, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what it was and then it slid out from under his arm and he gave a squawk and sat up again. Observers arms where on either side of him, whatever was under his shirt definitely wasn't supposed to be there on a human.

"What is that?!" Noah yelped looking down at Observer with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Observer snapped then relented. "I know I look pretty human but you know I'm not. My inhuman feature is just something I usually keep under my shirt." Observer said.

"What is it?" Noah asked curios in spite of himself. "It felt kinda like a tentacle."

"It's exactly what it felt like." Observer answered promptly. "I have four of them on my back. They sort of fold up most of the time, I warp the rest around my chest and you can't see them under my shirt."

* * *

"Oh." Noah said trying to wrap his mind around that. He knew that the tall fucker they called the keeper had tentacles but he hadn't expected any of the other ones to. "Can I… Can I see them?" Noah asked hesitantly and Observer hesitated as well, that was unusual.

"Alright." Observer said after a moment and then sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Four tentacles unwound themselves from around Observer and stretched like cramped limbs. Noah was mesmerized and he reached out running his fingers over the soft sort of skin of one of the tentacles. It was black like the rest of Observers skin and soft as silk. The tentacle slid through Noah's hands. He glanced up it when Observer gave a small shuddering moan. "Sorry they're sensitive."

"Do you want me to stop?" Noah asked uncertainly without letting go yet.

"No." Observer said hoarsely. "But you might want to."

"Not really." Noah said softly running his hand over the tentacle against, it wound its way up his arm like a snake seeking warmth . It was Noah's turn to moan softly as the tentacle stroked his throat. Observer pulled back slightly when he heard the sound and the tentacle retreated a little bit. Noah didn't want it to. On impulse he leaned forward, following the tentacle and licked the tip of it gently. Observer gasped loudly and turned to watch Noah intently.

Noah hesitated but that tentacle rested gently on his bottom lip as Observer wrapped one of the other tentacles loosely around Noah's throat and started caressing it again making Noah shiver. Noah gasped and then licked the tentacle near his mouth again, a long, slow deliberate one this time and Observer moaned. It was such a odd hypnotizing sensation and Noah did it again and then suddenly Observer was Kissing him and Noah was kissing back.

One of the tentacles was still around his throat but the one that had been near his mouth was now sliding it's way across his chest. Observer wrapped the last two around Noah's legs and yanked Noah down so Observer could climb overtop of him and kiss him again. Noah let Observer's tentacle's bend his legs so that Observer could settle between them. Noah wrapped his arms around Observers shoulders finding the place where the top two tentacles came from Observers back and started rubbing them making Observer give a moan which Noah echoed.

Observers hips pressed down against Noah's and Noah bucked up to meet him keening desperately. Observer grabbed Noah's arms and pried them off then weaved their fingers together and pinned Noah's hands on either side of his head. Noah gripped Observers hands tightly and whimpered softly when Observer stopped kissing him and retracted the tentacle from around his throat only to moan even more loudly when Observer moved down to start gently biting and sucking on Noah's throat. The tentacle that had been around his throat snaked down his chest pausing just above Noah's waistband as Observer looked at Noah questioningly. Waiting for permission was new.

"Yes." Noah gasped bucking up against Observer again. Immediately the waiting tentacle plunged down into Noah's pants and wrapped skillfully around Noah's dick. Both Noah and Observer moaned. Noah bucked up again and hardly noticed when Observer slid of Noah's pants with the two tentacles that had been around Noah's legs.

This time when Observer unwound the tentacle around Noah's chest and it pressed it against Noah's bottom lip he didn't hesitate. Noah opened his mouth and took as much of the tentacle as he could in, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. Observer gave a strangled gasp and nearly collapsed from the pleasure only encouraging Noah to try harder as the other tentacles caressed his thighs and dick. As Observer started biting and licking his neck again it was almost overwhelming. Noah yelped in surprise when Observer pulled the tentacle out of Noah's mouth and grabbed his ass.

"What do you think?" Observer asked as he pressed the one tentacle now slick with Noah's saliva against Noah's entrance teasingly. Noah whimpered and pressed down against the sensation. The tentacle was so warm and yes, yes he wanted it inside him.

"Yes. Yes please." Noah whimpered squirming under Observer and looking pleadingly up at him. Observer licked his lips and then pushed the tentacle inside. Noah arched, his eyes closing from the mix of pleasure and pain. It slid in so smoothly and the other one was still around his dick. "Oh god, oh fuck." Noah swore and moaned. Observer wriggled the tentacle inside Noah's ass and it brushed against Noah's sweet spot making him practically scream. "More." Noah whimpered. "Do that again."

He felt Observers breathy moan against his throat even though he couldn't hear it over his own near scream as Observer complained and did it again. This time he gave the tentacle a little twist as he did increasing the friction. Noah realized that his hands were free and grabbed Observers shoulders, his nails biting into flesh as he gripped them to tightly. Observer growled slightly and ground down against Noah.

He let go of Noah's leg with on of his tentacles and wrapped it around Noah's wrist instead, pulling it away from Observers shoulder and down. Noah was fascinated as the tentacle lead his hand down to Observers crotch and he could feel Observers erection through his pants. Noah's fingers found the outline and he moaned slightly. Observer let go of Noah's wrist and Noah undid Observers pants and slid his hand down Observers pants wrapping his ling thin fingers around Observers dick. The now free tentacle made it's way back to Noah's moth and he didn't hesitate in practically deep throating it.

Now Observer was moaning almost loudly as Noah. Noah closed his eyes as another overwhelming wave of pleasure caught him up. He had never felt anything like this, Observer was practically touching all of him at once, one tentacle still teasing his thighs, one in his mouth, one in his ass, one still wrapped around his dick jacking him off. Observers hands where in his hair now and his mouth on Noah's throat. Noah realized he was drooling a little but he couldn't control it anymore than he could control his moans.

He reached down and pushed Observers pants down over his hips so that he could grip Observers dick more easily to jack him off. Without really thinking Noah reached down with his free hand and started fondling Observers balls. Observer moaned even more loudly and bit down harder on Noah's shoulder. The tentacle in Noah's ass pushed even deeper and he felt like he might die. His heart was pounding harder then it ever had in his life and his entire body was on fire with pleasure in a way it never had been before.

"Observer I can't- It's to much I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." Noah gasped pulling away from the tentacle in his mouth just long enough to speak before bobbing his head back down.

"It's okay." Observer said his voice sounding choked with pleasure. "Me too." He thrust down into Noah's hands and he could practically feel Observers cock throbbing. Noah moaned and moved his hips faster, sucked on the tentacle in his mouth harder.

Observer came first, his warm cum shooting over Noah's chest and setting him over the edge as well. Noah's moth opened in a silent scream as he arched up of the bed grabbing the sheets tightly and feeling the tentacles speed up as Observer helped him ride out his orgasm. When it was done Noah felt completely empty and collapsed back to the bed.

His eyes fluttered closed and he herd Observer chuckled next to him. Observer lay down on his side and wrapped his arms around Noah pulling him closer to Observers warm Body. Noah felt the covered laid over them and then Observer wrapped around him as well, practically cocooning him in a way that should probably have felt disgusting and creepy but really just felt safe. Noah fell asleep quicker then he had in years and had fewer dreams. All round, it was the best night he could remember even if he woke up sticky.


	8. We're Alive? (JayTim)

p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Holy shit!" Jay half laughed running his hands back through his hair displacing his cap which fell into his lap. He swallowed hard and gasped again laughing "Holy shit. Holy shit we made it!" Tim had been staring at Jay like he was crazy as the pealed out of the parking lot and drove away from the park where the tall fucker and Alex had just nearly killed them. Now the relief caught up with him and he started laughing too through gasps for breath./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Ya we made it." Tim agreed chuckling both their eyes widened when they heard the screeching of tires for behind them./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Dose he have a car?" Jay yelped. Tim didn't know but it sounded like it. Thinking quickly Tim swerved off the and behind a bank of bushes hiding the car. They kept it running just incase as another car pealed past them. It kept going though, whoever was inside hadn't./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Holy shit." Tim said dumbly. Jay snapped back into action first but the action was to undo his seatbelt and lung across the car twisting so he half lay on Tim's lap then yanked Tim's head down to kiss him./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I can't believe we're alive." He mumbled against Tim's lips and Tim kissed Jay back, biting Jay's lip and startling a small moan from him./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Well we are. We're alive." Tim said wrapping his arms around Jay and pulling him up so he could kiss Jay's neck. Jay laughed and tangled his fingers in Tim's hair tilting his head back as he laughed. Jay shifted managing to position himself so he was straddling Tim and ground down against him. They're eyes met, alive with adrenalin and relief, intense with desire. "We should get going before he comes back." Tim pointed out gasping when jay started kissing his neck./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Okay." Jay said pulling back to Tim's surprise. Tim squinted suspiciously when he saw the glint of mischief in Jay's eyes but he pulled out of the bushes and started driving the opposite direction the one they though Alex had gone. It was a couple more minutes before Jay's true intentions were reveled./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Jay slipped out of the upper half of his seatbelt and leaned over to start nuzzling and kissing Tim's neck. He rubbed Tim's chest and then slid down to massage his upper thigh./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Jay." Tim complained breathlessly but he tilted his head a little to give Jay better access. Thank god this car had cruise control./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""What?" Jay asked in a voice rough with lust. "You know how much adrenalin can tern me on." He whispered shifting in his seat. Tim's mouth went dry when he glanced over and noticed the tent in Jay's pants./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Jay I'm driving." Tim protested but he couldn't deny that he felt close to the same way./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Maybe I should just look after it myself then." Jay purred into Tim's ear making him shiver. Tim watched out of the corner of his eye as Jay teasingly ran his hand down his own chest and stomach and then started rubbing his own dick through his pants. Tim's breath hitched in his throat as Jay moaned. God damn why could Jay do this to him?/p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Tim tried to keep his eyes on the road as Jay continued to moan and gasp in the seat next to him. Tim bit his lip as his eyes kept being drawn to watching Jay touch himself. Tim yelped when Jay leaned over and nuzzled Tim's crotch making Tim moan deep in hi throat. Watching Jay had had the affect Jay had obviously wanted and Tim was practically rock hard. /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""God damn you Jay." Tim gasped hunching over the steering wheel as he felt Jay's hot breath through his pants./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Is that a stop?" Jay asked starting to pull away teasingly./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""No." Tim said harshly taking one hand off the steering wheel and pushing Jay's head back down. He heard Jay moan softly and then Jay was undoing Tim's pants and he was holding on to the steering wheel for dear life./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Keep driving." Jay ordered as he freed Tim's cock from his pants. Tim had to fight not to close his eyes and let his head loll back as Jay licked his length. He moaned loudly when Jay took it in his mouth and started sucking. Jay moaned to and Tim glanced down for a minute to see that Jay had undone his own pants as well and was jerking himself off. Tim looked back to the road before the site could mesmerize him, just in time to make a turn./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Fuck, Jay this this is really not safe." Tim gasped nearly slamming his foot down on the break thrusting up into Jay's mouth when he hummed./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I know." Jay laughed pulling back for a minute leaving Tim whimpering unhappily. "But doesn't that just turn you on more?" Jay asked and then went back to blowing Tim. Tim had enough and he pulled off to the side of the road. Jay looked up in surprise and Tim shut of the car off. He pushed the seat back and grabbed Jay by his waist pulling him Quickly Tim pushed Jay's pants down farther and the coated his fingers with saliva. /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Jay moaned and leaned forward against the steering wheel lifting his hips as much as he could as Tim reached down and slid one finger inside Jay, quickly adding a second when he realized how relaxed Jay already was. Jay moaned and tossed his head back giving Tim the opportunity the bite the tender skin and start sucking. Jay moaned and swore grinding back onto Tims hand. Tim scissored his fingers. Loosening Jay as quickly as he could because they were both impatient. When he pulled his fingers out Jay was quick to lift himself up so that Tim could line his member up with Jay's entrance./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"When Jay felt the tip of Tim's cock brush against his hole he sunk down immediately swearing against fisting his hands in his own hair leaning forward against the steering wheel and nearly honking the horn. Tim yanked him back and started rocking his hips gently using the back the car seat as leverage to thrust upwards./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Oh god. Yes Tim." Jay moaned reaching back to run his hands through Tim's hair instead as Tim started biting his neck again. Tim started to thrusting faster and Jay vocalized his approval loudly. He let go of Tim's hair and tried to find leverage so that he could ride Tim as well. He ended up grabbing the steering wheel again, thin arms shaking as he lifted himself and then dropped, meeting Tim's thrusts./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Jay you feel so good." Tim purred in Jay's ear and Jay moaned. Tim had been awkward about talking like that at first but he had learned quickly when he realized how much Jay liked it. Now he reached around and started jerking Jay off in time with his thrusts./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I love you." Jay gasped. Tim was shocked for a minute, they didn't usually say that, almost never when they were having sex. "I love you, I'm so glad we're alive." Jay moaned./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Me too blue Jay." Tim agreed wrapping his free arm around Jay's chest and holding his smaller body close. "I love you too." Jay shuddered uncontrollably and Tim took over moving, it only took three more thrusts and strokes to send Jay, half screaming into a shuddering orgasm and hearing him was enough to set Tim off as well. He clung to Jay as he came biting his shoulder. He kissed Jay's neck gently in the aftermath as they both came down slowly from the high of adrenalin and pleasure./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I suppose we really do have get going though don't we?" Jay asked as he carefully lifted himself of Tim's lap, hissing at the sensation./p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Ya we really should." Tim chucked caressing Jay's hip affectionately then intercepted Jay's next objection. "We can cuddle once we're a safe distance away okay?"/p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p class="x_MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Okay." Jay pouted, pulling up his pants and settling himself back into his own seat while Tim sorted himself out as well and then got back on the road. /p 


	9. Just Another Bad Memory (HabitEvan)

Based on bpdgraham drawing on tumblr

* * *

Evan surfaced standing in the middle of the living room of the house Habit had claimed as his own. He stumbled as he regained control of his legs, he looked around unsure what to do with himself. He still didn't know so he just sat down on the floor where he was. He didn't know what Habit wanted him to do but he would just wait. Evan drew up his legs and rested his head on his knees. He stayed that way until he heard footsteps then he lanced up.

"Vinny?" Evan asked. It was Vinny standing there but it was quite possible it was a hallucination.

"Not quite." He said in a double toned voice grinning widely at Evan.

"Habit." Evan said his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Yep." Habit said wondering closer to Evan. "You're not the only one I can posses, I can posses anyone I want."

"I know." Evan sighed. "But… dose it have to be Vinny."

"For now." Habit said casually pacing around Evan who stayed on the floor.

"What happens now?" Evan asked softly.

"Well that depends." Habit said shrugging. "Vinny's more fragile then you, you could kill him and stop me from using him"

"Or?"

"Or I'm going to use him to torture you." Habit said grinning even wider somehow. Evan's breath caught in his throat and he ducked his head.

"I can't kill Vinny." Evan said resting his face in his hands. "I can't. I don't care if you want me to I can't."

"That's what I thought." Habit said smugly, crouching down in front of Evan and stroking his hair.

"Will you leave Vinny again when you're done with me?" Evan asked his voice muffled by his hands.

"Yes." Habit promised

"Will he remember doing it?" Evan asked. He could remember how he felt when he woke up and remembered what Habit had done to Steph and the baby, it was the worst pain he had felt so far. He didn't want Vinny to feel anything like that.

"We'll see." Habit said. "If I'm satisfied when I'm done with you I won't feel the need to hurt him."

"So be good?" Evan asked softly glancing up at Habit.

"So be good." Habit agreed chuckling.

"Okay I can do that." Evan breathed. He was still a fighter when it came to everyone besides Habit but he had learned better then to fight Habit. "Are we going to the attic?"

"Yes." Habit said getting back to his feet. Evan got up as well hugging himself. Habit motioned for motioned for Evan to go first and he did. He heard Habit following me as he climbed up to the attic under his own power keeping his head down. The door to the attic was open so Evan went down kneeling back down in the center of the room when Habit liked his victims. After a moments thought he pulled off his shirt ad tossed it to the side, it would only get cut up and blood stained if he kept it on.

Habit picked up a length of rope that were hanging on the wall and Evan crossed his wrists behind himself so that Habit could tie them. He would have asked Habit to do that anyway so his reflexes couldn't make him lash out against Vinny. Evan was surprised at how loosely Habit tied his hands, not loose enough that he could get free but almost comfortably.

"How hard are you planning to be on me?" Evan asked relaxing as best he could because he knew there was nothing he could do besides give himself into Habit's hands and hope he would go easy on him at least a little.

"Not to hard." Habit promised moving a few things closer so they would be within his reach. Putting them behind Evan so he couldn't see them, Evan didn't try to look, if Habit had wanted him to see whatever those things were would have been put in front of him. "I want to test you more then anything."

Evan nodded, there had been some testing going on since Habit had started possessing him. Mostly of how far his body and brain could go without braking. So far Habit was very pleased with the results, Evan could tell that much but he wasn't sure at all if that was a good thing or not.

"Are you scared?" Habit asked and Evan heard the familiar sound of a knife being drawn from its sheath.

"Of course I am." Evan snapped in irritation making Habit laugh.

"Smart." Habit purred and moved around to crouch down in front of Evan holding a mall precision knife. That knife, Evan knew, was really meant for woodcarving but it hadn't been used for that in a long time. Evan held his breath as Habit pressed the blade of the fife against his chest. Slowly he added pressure pressing the knife into Evan's skin, he gave a small gasp when it broke through and he felt blood slowly well in the cut, Habit cut down abruptly forcing the blade down through Evan's pectoral muscle.

Evan closed his eyes tightly as Habit opened another cut parallel to the first. Evan didn't want to see Vinny's face grinning like that, suddenly he was very grateful to Vinny. Evan after Habit had started possessing him, after Vinny had seen, who looked like Evan hurting so many people the way Vinny had looed at Evan had never changed. Evan was sure it would be at least a week before he could look Vinny in the face again after seeing it like this.

His train of thought was broken when a third cut was opened making the cuts on his chest a H, Habit chuckled, Evan gave a soft whimper. He knew better then to ask why, it was probably just because. Habit pressed his hand against the cuts, Evan could feel Habit's breath on his neck and leaned away from him a little. Habit laughed and gave Evan a quick, mocking kiss on the cheek and got up.

Evan sighed unhappily and stayed still as Habit kneeled back down behind Evan and draped one arm over Evan's shoulder and pulled Evan back so he was leaning against Habit's chest. Evan shuddered when he felt the slickness of his own blood on Habit's hand smearing across Evan's chest.

"Why won't you open your eyes?" Habit asked, his voice sounded like he was turned away from Evan.

"I don't want to see Vinny." Evan said softly.

"Really now?" Habit asked sounding a little surprised. "He can separate the two of us."

"I'm not as good as him." Evan admitted and Habit laughed.

"Correct." Habit laughed and stabbed something thin into Evan's arm. He yelped in surprise more then pain. He opened his eyes and looked at the needle in his arm. Habit's arms retreated from around Evan and a minute wrapped around Evan again this time holding another needle and a lighter. Evan watched hypnotized as Habit flicked the lighter and held the needle in the flame watching it lick the mettle slowly turning it red with it's heat.

Once Habit thought it was hot enough he turned of the lighter and pressed this needle, more slowly into Evan's arm. He gave an involuntary sob as it felt like the needle burned him down to the bone. Habit left the needle in and it kept burning as Habit started to heat another needle, Evan tried to suppress a whimper, he didn't want to give Habit the satisfaction of breaking him down. Evan didn't want to cry or ask Habit to stop because Habit wouldn't stop, he wouldn't get off on the please.

Evan didn't count how many needles Habit used but by the time he moved on Evan was gasping and leaning back again Habit for support. He wouldn't have said he was crying but his eyes were watering from the pain. When Evan saw a knife and the lighter in Habit's hands Evan whimpered and closed his eyes again. Evan started nearly hyperventilating when he heard the click of the lighter being turned on.

"No, No nono." Evan stated murmuring to himself biting his lip to make himself stop when Habit laughed at him. He screamed when the burning flat of the knife was pressed on his hip. He could feel his skin blistering. He sobbed in relief when it was removed from his skin only to scream again then the knife was stabbed halfway into his side, he curled in on himself gasping only for Habit to grab his throat and pull him up again so his back was pressed against Habit's chest. The knife was hot and he could feel it burning deeper the longer it stayed in his flesh.

"Take it out." Evan whimpered.

"No." Habit laughed. Evan sobbed and turned his face pressing it into Vinny's shoulder. Even though Habit was possessing him it still smelled like Vinny, that deodorant Vinny always wore and his natural scent that Evan was never quite able to place. He couldn't deny that he was crying now. Habit cupped the back of Evan's head with one hand gently staying still for a moment.

"How much longer?" Evan asked sounding like a child and not caring.

"We'll see." Habit chuckled making Evan whimper by opening another shallow cut over one shoulder. Habit lapped the blood out of that cut and Evan gasped, pain was not new, this feeling was new. Habit held Evan tighter as he squirmed, it almost felt good, it stung at first but then it soothed the cut and felt so warm.

"Stop it." Evan half moaned, Habit paused.

"Why?" habit asked curiously.

"It feels weird." Evan gasped.

"Weird." Habit repeated thoughtfully then opened a second cut on Evan's shoulder and started the proses again. Evan moaned softly, not sure weather to appreciate the distraction from the pain in the rest of his body or resent Habit for not listening to him, not that he should have expected Habit to listen. Habit slipped his fingers into Evan's mouth and he nearly gagged on the taste of his own blood. He was distracted from that when Habit bit down on his neck. "Don't pretend I know you like the taste of blood." Habit whispered and Evan bit his fingers, Habit hissed and retracted his hand shaking it.

"Vinny's waking up with that not me." Habit reminded Evan felt like he was going to cry again. "Let's try this again." Habit said picking up a knife, Evan pressed against Habit trying to get away from the knife as Habit recut the H on Evan's chest and pressed his hand against the now freshly bleeding wound. This time when he slipped his fingers into Evan's mouth he didn't bite. Habit was right anyway Evan did like the taste of blood, or more so the spike of adrenalin that came with it, really the adrenalin was numbing his pain so hesitantly he licked the blood.

"There we go Ev." Habit encouraged, biting down gently on Evan's neck and sucking gently. Evan knew this pattern, been forcer to preform it before.

"Habit I know what you're doing." Evan said turning his head away to get Habit's fingers out of his mouth. "Please don't, just keep torturing me." Habit stopped suddenly and got up. Evan nearly fell backwards when habit was no longer there to lean on. Habit paced around in front of Evan and grabbed a fistful of his hair before punching him.

"You do not say no to me." Habit snarled and punched him again before crouching down in front of him. "I take what I want you know that." Pulling Evan's head back so he had to look at Vinny's face twisted into one of Habit's snarls.

"Then… then just not while you're in him." Evan pleaded.

"Oh come on I know you Evan." Habit laughed. "I know you've looked at Vinny and gone 'damn if I had to pick a guy' well now you do. Besides if you're good he won't remember it. What a perfect time to act out your little fantasies?" Habit asked casually undoing his pants. Evan's eyes flicked down to see Habit pulling out his dick with one hand keeping hold of Evan's hair so he couldn't turn away.

"Habit please don't." Evan begged struggling half-heartedly against the ropes around his wrists. Habit was already half hard and Evan wasn't surprised at all, torturing people always did that, When Habit was possessing Evan he could feel it. Most of the time Habit ignored it to Evan's relief but sometimes he didn't, Evan hated those times.

"Please, you won't bite." Habit laughed sarcastically, "That would hurt Vinny, now open your mouth." When Evan didn't obey right away Habit bunched him again. Evan heard a small crunch from his nose and he could tell it was going to start bleeding, now it hurt to breath threw it, brilliant. "Open." Habit ordered and this time Evan obeyed closing his eyes as Habit pushed his head down, Evan whimpered when Habit's cock his the back of his throat breathing through his sore nose as best he could and trying to ignore Habit's groan.

He used his grip on Evan's hair to manipulate his head pulling him back and then forcing him back down, fucking his mouth. Evan wanted to bite but habit was right, that would only hurt Vinny. He wanted this to stop and he couldn't make it stop so the best he could do what get it over with quickly so instead of closing his jaw he closed his lips around Habits dick and sucked as best he could.

"There we go Ev." Habit purred, Habit was right Evan had fantasized about having sex with Vinny but this wasn't Vinny it was Habit and Evan had certainly hadn't imagined it like this. His wrists were starting to ache from being tied, his entire torso hurt and his nose was stinging with every breath he managed to snag with Habit's cock chocking him. Evan dragged his tongue up the bottom of Habit cock as he pulled out and Habit gave a deep moan pausing when he was fully out to let Evan swirl his tongue around the tip before pushing back in.

"Damn Evan you're getting into this." Habit gasped and his voice sounded to much like Vinny the few times Evan had heard him masturbating.

 _Not Vinny._ Evan reminded himself as he kept sucking, _it is not Vinny._ He nearly sobbed in shame when he realized that he was getting turned on too.

"Aww Evan you're crying." Habit said. "Don't cry Ev it'll be okay." Habit said suppressing the double tone to his voice so he just sounded like Vinny for a moment only making Evan cry harder. He whimpered fearfully, what if Habit left now? What if Vinny just woke up like this? How would he react?

 _I'm sorry Vinny._ Evan thought and double his efforts, sucking harder and using his tongue more. He just wanted it to be over with quickly. Habit started panting heavily, moving Evan's head faster. He could feel Habit's cock throbbing against his tongue and tried to focus on the pain of Habit pulling his hair instead. He chocked when Habit slammed practically down Evan's throat as he came and it was swallow or chock. He wasn't sure which one he preferred but reflex made him swallow feeling his stomach churn in disgust.

When Habit finally pulled out and stepped back Evan doubled over with a groan accidently dislodging the knife from his side which hurt. Habit laughed when Evan threw up on the floor, Evan gagged a couple more times but didn't throw up again.

"Are you done with me now?" Evan asked plaintively when his stomach had settled a little.

"Not quite." Habit chuckled grabbing Evan's hair again and dragging him to his feet and pushed him back against the wall. Evan screamed when the collision forced the needles still in his arms even deeper. He nearly collapsed again but Habit was against him again keeping him up, then Habit dropped to his knees in front of Evan.

"No." Evan gasped his eyes widening as Habit undid and pushed down his pants revealing his arousal.

"Told you you'd have fun." Habit laughed and then he took Evan's dick into his mouth. Evan moaned and bent over Habit pressed his hands against Evan's hips keeping him back against the wall. Either Vinny didn't have a gag reflex or Habit was repressing it as he took Evan's dick completely into his throat.

"Habit st-ah!" Evan started cutting of in a moan when Habit swallowed around his dick. "Shit." He swore biting back another moan as Habit bobbed his head sucking harder then Evan had dared to. Evan closed his eyes tightly when he couldn't stop his next moan, and then sobbed. Habit's nails dug into Evan's hips, he would have bruises to remind him of this. Habit was making Vinny's tongue do things that Evan had never felt before, he wanted to hate it but he couldn't stop moaning anymore then he could stop crying.

Habit hummed and the vibration made Evan cry out and curled up, Habit entirely holding Evan up now. His legs were shaking awfully and he could feel pleasure curling in his gut, he didn't want to be getting pleasure from this but he couldn't stop his bodies reactions. Evan cried out as he came, Habit ducked his head and drank it down, swallowing Evan's cum and milking his orgasm in the proses. When he was done he got up and stepped away from Evan letting him fall back to his knees.

"Vinny's going to have a strange taste in his mouth tomorrow." Habit laughed and Evan sobbed curling up tightly. Evan looked up and saw Habit looking him over. "I'm going to need tweezers to remove those needles now." Habit laughed.

"Then will we be done?" Evan asked hoarsely.

"Yes Evan." Habit said smiling almost affectionately and running his hand over Evan's hair. "Then we'll be done."

Evan nearly laughed in relief. "And Vinny won't remember this?" Evan asked franticly.

"No he won't." Habit promised and Evan relaxed a little. This would be just another bad memory for him, as long as Vinny didn't know he could live with the memory no matter how much he hated it. He could live with it until the day Habit would let him die which he looked forward to more then anything.


End file.
